herofandomcom-20200223-history
Celebi
Celebi is the main/titular protagonist of Pokemon 4-Ever and a grass/psychic-type Pokemon. Celebi is a legendary Pokemon that can travel through time. Celebi: Voice of the Forest While trying to escape from a Pokémon Poacher, Celebi stumbled across Sam Oak, who was out looking for Pokémon. Just as the hunter was about to capture the Pokémon, it time traveled with Samuel Oak to escape and ended up 40 years into the future: in the time of Ash and his friends. However, there was still danger in the present, this time from a Team Rocket member known as the Iron-Masked Marauder. Using a unique Pokeball called a Dark Ball (which makes Pokemon-- both wild or already owned by someone else--evil and power-enhanced), the Iron-Masked Marauder captured Celebi to use for his own evil plans, and the Pokémon was put under his dark control. With the help of Ash and the others, Celebi was set free from the Marauder. However, it looked very grim for Celebi, who wasn't able to heal itself in the Lake of Life where it had healed before because the lake was too polluted. Everyone weeps for the loss of their dear friend. Suddenly, many other Celebi from the past and future came to heal their friend. And Celebi revives, to everyone's delight. But the reunion is short-lived when suddenly, the Marauder arrises from the lake and grabs Celebi and attempts to fly away with it on his jetpack. Ash grabs onto his leg and orders Pikachu to thunderbolt the evil poacher's jetpack, causing it to explode, sending all three plummeting several meters toward the forest floor. While the Marauder continues his plummet to Earth, Celebi saves Ash and PIkachu. With the Marauder defeated once and for all, Celebi is able to go back to the past and take Sammy with it. Gallery Young Sam Oak encounters Celebi on the run.png|Young Sam Oak encounters Celebi on the run from a Pokemon Poacher. Celebi with Ash and Sam.png Celebi eating berries.png|Celebi eating berries Ash and Sam laughing with Celebi.png|Ash and Sammy giggling with Celebi Celebi using psychic flying on Ash & Sam.png|Celebi using it's psychic flight on Ash and Sam. Celebi heals Misty's sprained knee.png|Celebi heals Misty's sprained knee. Celebi captured & electrocuted by the Iron Masked Marauder.gif|Celebi captured and electrocuted by the Iron-Masked Marauder Celebi brainwashed by the Iron Masked Marauder.png|Dark Celebi brainwashed by the Marauder Celebi dies.jpg|Celebi dead Celebi revived.png|Celebi revived by other members of its kind from the past and future! Ash & Pikachu final confrontation with the Marauder.png|Ash & Pikachu's final confrontation with the Marauder to save Celebi Celebi saves Ash & Pikachu from falling.png|Celebi saves Ash & Pikachu from falling to their dooms. Celebi following Ash & Co.png|Celebi secretly following Ash & Co. 251Celebi_Shiny_PMD_Explorers.png|A shiny Celebi. Category:Pokemon heroes Category:Heroines Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Movie Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Fairies Category:Psychics Category:Asexual Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Time-Travellers Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Chronokinetic Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Anime Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Super Smash Bros. Heroes Category:Multipliers Category:Heroes with Accelerated Healing Category:Photokinetic Heroes Category:Magical Heroes Category:Victims Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Revived Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Independent Heroes Category:Heroes who Don't Speak Category:Male Damsels Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Defenders Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Titular Heroes Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Global Protection Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Outright Heroes Category:Harmonizers Category:Pacifists Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Optimists Category:Guardians Category:Manga Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Hope Bringer Category:Summoners Category:Naturakinetic Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Force of Nature Category:Bond Protector Category:Bond Creator Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Selfless Heroes